There has been disclosed, in the field of imaging devices such as a video camera, a technology which corrects a camera shake of an image by using a gyroscope provided on an imaging device for detecting a camera shake amount (see PTL 1).
The technology in PTL 1 describes correction of a camera shake by a shift of image data in a direction direct to an optical axis by ftanθ or fθ based on a shake amount detected by a sensor such as a gyroscope.
In the description, f is a focal distance of an imaging optical system, while θ is a rotation angle of the imaging device rotating around an axis direct to the optical axis, as an angle detected and calculated by the sensor such as a gyroscope.